Ascension
The ascension screen is accessed by the Legacy button, which is under the Info button. If you reach a certain number of cookies (about 100 in that particular ascension), you can ascend and reset the same way as a Soft Reset. Depending on how many cookies you have baked, you will earn Heavenly Chips and Prestige Levels upon ascending (at a 1:1 ratio). The total number of Prestige Levels you will have after ascending is the cube root of the total number of trillions of cookies you have baked, all time. Heavenly Chips are used in the Ascension screen to purchase Heavenly Upgrades, which are permanent throughout ascensions and provide various benefits. Each Prestige Level provides a permanent +1% CpS, although the power of your Prestige must first be unlocked in each playthrough by purchasing certain upgrades. The number beside the 'Legacy' button shows how many Heavenly Chips and Prestige Levels you will earn upon ascending. There are many Achievements associated with ascension. See below for a full list. Also, the Ascension screen allows you to access Challenge Mode. Upgrade Tree These are the heavenly upgrades you can buy. The upgrades you buy here will never be deleted (unless you wipe your save or use Cheating). AscensionTree.png|The full Ascension Tree in-game. FullAscensionTree.jpg Angel and Demon UpgradesThis does not affect wrinklers, they will not collect cookies while the game is closed Permanent upgrade slots Golden cookie and discount upgrades Season upgrades Cookie production upgrades Sugar Lumps Others Achievements There are 39 Achievements related to ascension and one Shadow Achievement: Notes Strategy *People often get to 253 heavenly chips and unlock Starter Kit and Permanant upgrade 1 and insert Octillion Fingers into the permanant upgrade slot. As soon as they purchase 1 grandma, they will get 50 million and 1 CPS. Trivia * Purchasing all heavenly upgrades needs a total of 1,508,520,361 heavenly chips, which requires 3.4 duodecillion cookies baked. * Golden Switch is calculated using current CPS, so purchasing it during a "Clot" would halve the price. Likewise, purchasing it during an "Elder Frenzy" would multiply the price by 666, however, wrinklers do NOT have any effect on the price. * Synergy (or Holism as it is often known as) is the belief that two things put together (a whole) is more than the sum of its parts. This quote was first said by Aristotle, "The whole is greater than the sum of its parts", the meaning of Chimera's flavor text. * In Ancient Greek mythology Chimaera is a monster that is often depicted as being a lion with a goat's head arising from its back and a snake head at the end of its tail. It also breathed fire. * The italicized text for the Lasting Fortune upgrade is a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Rock bottom". The original quote from SpongeBob was: "This isn't your average everyday darkness. This is... advanced darkness." * "Resistance is futile, albeit entertaining," (Obliterate) is a reference to Star Trek. * The flavor text for the Classic Dairy Selection, "don't have a cow" is the catchphrase for Bart Simpson in the TV show, "The Simpsons". * "How to bake your dragon" is a reference to Cressida Cowell's book and/or subsequent animated movie, "How to Train Your Dragon". * Persistent memory is an upgrade from v. 1.0466 but was made into a prestige upgrade after Orteil had decided it was too overpowered (it was unlocked after only one research). * "Five-Fingered Discount" is American slang for the act of Shoplifting. (stealing stuff from shops). * Beelzebub is the modern day name for the devil. In some older Christian dictionaries, it is called the "Lord of the Flies," hence the strange icon that looks like the eyes of a fly. (Not to be confused with William Golding's book.) * "Elder Spice" is a reference to the product "Old Spice", and its description "The cookie your cookie could smell like", is a reference to a line spoken in one of their commercials. * "To crumbs you say?" is a reference to a popular line from Futurama, where Professor Farnsworth says "To shreds you say?" * "Nihilism" means the rejection of all religious and moral principles, often resulting in the belief that life is meaningless. * The flavor text of "Kitten Angels" ("All cats go to heaven.") is a reference to the animated series "All Dogs Go To Heaven". * The flavor text of "Golden switch" ("Less clicking. More idling.") is a reference to Spirit Airlines' slogan ("Less money. More go.") Spirit Airlines is an American "ultra-low cost" carrier based in Fort Lauderdale. * The achievement, "He who controls the cookies controls the universe," is a reference to the famous line, "He who controls the spice controls the universe," in the movie Dune. The achievement's description is a reference to the line, "The spice must flow." * The achievement, "The dreams in which I'm baking are the best I've ever had." is a reference to the song Mad World's ''line "The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had" which was as a breakthrough hit for the British band ''Tears for Fears ''back in 1982. * The achievement "In the Mouth of Madness" is also the title of the psychological ''Lovecraftian horror film from 1994 written by Michael De Luca, the achievement's description is also indirectly referencing the famous line "A reality is just what we tell each other it is." uttered by one of the movie's main characters. * The achievement "The land of milk and cookies" is a reference to the country Israel, which is often referenced to as "The land of milk and honey", which is based on Exodus 3:8; When God spoke to Moses at the burning bush, He informed him that He would redeem the Israelites and bring them to a "good and spacious land, a land flowing with milk and honey (...)" Category:Heavenly Chips Category:Disscusion